Taralani Nourom
Taralani Salorah Amira Nourom (Pronounced: Tah-rah-lar-nee Sal-or-rah Ah-meer-ah Nor-rum) ''is a vampyre character frequently played by Taralani (often referred to as simply 'Tara' both ic and ooc) Tara age is not known... some say she's between 6000 and 7000 years old, what is known is she was born late into the second age, though she is best know for her time within the Nylsugo coven many years previously, and her leadership of the Nourom Coven. Family *Mother: Elizabeth Amira (Deceased) *Father: Jonathan Amira (Deceased) *Sister: Kira Elizabeth Amira *Mother (By adoption): Katrina *Father (By adoption): Vladimir *Sister (By adoption): Nightmare (Nourom) *Brother(s) (By adoption): Ettore Tarro and Klaus Webshpyre (Nourom) *Nephew(s): *Marvin Percival Altanius Tarro Nourom *Rowan Telkien Agren Nourom *Niece(s): *Emily Nourom *Husband(s): *1) Joshua Karlak (Deceased) *2) Felson Nourom (Felson Arytiss Omnius Kin'dread Nourom) *Children: *Son(s): *(Adopted) Risuka Nourom (Presumed dead) *(Adopted) Tod Nourom (Presumed dead) *Nathaniel Alexander Nourom Appearance Humanoid Form When in her human form Taralani appears to be around 5 feet 8 inches, and is rather slim, yet incredibly proud, always holding her head high, her posture flawless. She has a kind face yet she is far from innocent, despite how she looks on no-one in true disgust, there is always an element of distrust behind her blood red eyes, even when amongst her most trusted of followers and relatives. As for what she wears, she constantly dressed in either a red or black floor lengthed dress No matter what form she is in she will always wear her purple amulet, given to her by Lylander, as well as her jet black high-heeled boots. Full Form When in full form Taralani becomes the height of 6"0 with long elongated ears, which become more pointed, and twisted features, with her blood red eyes, becoming much more piercing and cruel. Jet black wings unfurl from behind her, and when outstretched reach a span of 18ft and her scaled skin turns from that of pale white to a greying black. Mist Form It is well known that vyres have the ability to 'mist'. In Tara's case, upon 'misting' Taralani becomes a mass of floating whispy black smoke tinted with the traditional blood red tinge. Personality It is said that no-one knows the true personality of Lady Taralani, and this is, to an extent, true as she acts incredibly differently depending on where she is. The personality that is most commonly seen is that of a proud woman who looks down on many and is rather fond of sarcasm, especially around all of those outside the Nourom Coven. She tires of those she deems unimportant rather quickly, and will not deal with any slandering of her coven of any kind and will not hesitate to harm those who dare. However, when she is on her own or with her most trusted friends and family (Such as her husband Felson Nourom) Taralani is very different. She still remains proud, and very much sarcastic, but much more jovial and kind. She cares greatly for the well being of her family, especially that of her son Nathaniel. History Life Before Vampyrism Not much is known about the 19 years before Taralani was turned, except for the few pieces of information she has been willing to disclose and of that which has been written in her diary, which is constantly kept at her side or locked in a place only she knows about. What is known is that she was born in a small house in what is now eastern Falador, though then of course was a wooden house in the middle of nowhere, as was her twin, Kira Elizabeth Amira. Together the family was happy, and nothing seemed able to alter this happiness, however trouble struck them when young Tara was a mere 4 years of age. Both twins were playing unacompanied in a field half a mile from their home, when two men, hooded, and cloaked, approached them. Both girls ran, ran all the way back home, but only one returned safely. The, now trio, mourned the loss of young Kira and both parents gave her up for dead and even though Tara returned to the spot where she had vanished every day, she never found her twin. Eventually the family become much quieter, less communicative, and became distant both between themselves, and with those around them. It was only another 2 and a half years when another tradedgy hit the Amira Household. A group of rogues, thugs, barbarians, came past their tiny house, and broke it. Taralani's mother quickly grabbed the young 6 year old and pushed her under the bed, motioning for her to be quiet, before kissing her gently on the forehead and turning to stand by her husbands side. Tara watched in horror as the rogues charged in and slit both the couple's throats before searching all the drawers and cabinets for anything of worth, and then retreating, and allowing the house to burn. Tara wrapped herself in her mothers covers and sobbing her heart out. The next morning Tara emerged from the ashes and blackened wood that was her house, and from her ruined village. Over the next 12 years young Tara scraped a living through theft and speed, simply trying to survive. When she was 18, she decided that at last she would attempt to become an adventurer, travel the world, and try to find her own way of living instead of scrounging that which she could. At 19, Tara found herself walking through a town which was surprisingly... quiet. Word had reached her that a town was being terrorised by an odd creature, tara lept at the chance and instantly sped towards the town. However, the 'creature' found her, before she found it. Before she knew it, she was out cold. A New Life Taralani awoke to find herself left on the floor of the same deserted town, her items strewn about her, her brittle, steel sword, broken in two at her feet. Within moments her hand went to her throat as it burned with a thirst, but not a thirst for simple water, but for blood. She jumped up and sprinted to she knew not where until she came across a barbarian settlement and stopped as the scent of fresh blood reached her nose. One, two seconds went by before she darted out and grabbed one, a mere child, tiny by the looks of it, which had strayed to far from home. Before long, she had dropped the now drained corpse to the floor as her memories came flooding back, her obsession for thirst, for now, sated. Her childhood, the adventures, walking through the town, and the attack. A vampire had attacked her and changed her... Panick stricken, she ran, ran, no idea where she was going or why but she kept running. With no family, except the possibility of her sister having miraculously lived the attack all those years ago. She didn't know where to go and couldn't trust herself to look for help around humans anymore. She drifted into one of the worst forms of being. A vampire who's only thought is blood. She lost almost all control as, as the second age progressed, she simply drank what she could find, not knowing where to find her own kind or where to go, and so just kept walking. and drinking. Yet one night, she was awoken by the soft, yet cold, touch of a hand. She jumped and grabbed it but the man stared her down, eyes srprisingly kind although his irises were a deep shade of crimson. She blinked and tried to dart backwards but he grabbed her, holding her firm. "Stop." Tara blinked again and looked to him, terrified. "What is your name" "T-Taralani..." "Taralani what?" "Taralani Salorah Amira." She gulped, trying to retain some form of confidence. The man nodded at her, thick black hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, and led her back to a house where two more crimson-eyed people sat. One, a woman who seemed to be around 25, or rather if she was human she'd look 25. The other, 18, both with jet black hair, and pale white skin. Vladimir, Katrina, and Nightmare. Taralani had found her new family. Before long she was educated in the ways of the vampyre, the hierachy that currently exsisted, and that of Lowerniel Drakan and his three siblings, Vanescula, Ranis, and Victor. Vladimir and Katrina told her of how their kind has come to the world centuries ago, and taught her of the gods, all she needed for life. She met with Drakan only once or twice, often only because her adoptive father was on good terms with him, having been a servant of him for many years, yet other than that, she merely saw the Drakan siblings from afar, and did not meet with them truly until called to fight for them. The Fall of Hallowvale Taralani stood by Drakan and her kind as he led them towards the hallowlands, having been given permission to conquer it for his own. They crossed the river Salve, and before long, the battle between Drakan, the vampyres, werewolves, and on the other side the humans and icyenes, began. Taralani fought, to say the least, sheepishly, yet played her part. Though as the war dragged on, Drakan sought that the only way to resolve it was to capture king Ascertes, forcing the opposition to surrender, or else see their beloved king killed. However, the god wars came to an end and with the Edicts of Guthix, the gods were banished from the world, Zamorak included, leaving all within the new conquered area with only one leader, Drakan, giving him true supreme power over all. Time In Meiyerditch Drakan went on to convert Hallowvale into a blood-farming ghetto known as Meiryditch and using unknown magicks managed to turn the wooded region into a swamp he would refer to as morytania. Taralani soon began to work directly for Drakan, rather than stay within her own family. The God Wars had lasted a long 4000 years, and Drakan soon saw her potential as a loyal follower. Tara took up position within the house of Drakan as an advisor, as well as perhaps (though it is unconfirmed) becoming a partner of Ranis for some time. For many years, this is how it stayed, with Lord Drakan and Ranis trusting her greatly, yet Vanescula having... ulterior motives. Both Vanescula and her trusted friend V'toria disliked Taralani, and in fairness, Taralani disliked both of them also yet she never realised how far Vanescula was willing to go... When Taralani was near 5,900 years of age, Vanescula sent some of her best vyrewatch to get rid of her. 10 were sent in total. Thankfully, they were only vyrewatch, and not anyone stronger such as V'toria or her brother. Taralani succeeded in taking down 4 of the opposition, but soon she was overcome, and the remaining 6 beat her unconscious. The following morning she awoke before the current myreque. An extract from Taralani's personal diary reads the following ''"5,912 years old, and more blood has stained my hands. Vanescula sent her lackeys to get rid of me... well, she succeeded... though not entirely. I awoke within a cavern, chained to a wall by rusted, silver chains. Smart... for even if I had been beaten, it is true I could still have beaten all (assuming they were of a lesser race) who dared face me. "Taralani Amira!" My name.. they called it out to me. Glancing upwards I saw them, 3 of them 5 metres from me, another 2 behind them, weapons in hand... sickles I believe, dear Seergaze must not have passed on his dear flail, or if he did, these fools didn't have it. "Vanescula..." they looked to me concernedly as I laughed slightly, to be beaten by such a... to put it plainly, B****, was demoralising even for me. "You will tell us all you know of the Drakan! And you will be put to death!" Fools... "Blood... I... need... can't.." I put my hand gently to my throat, its true that I was weak and rather thirsty, I must have been left for days no doubt Vanescula's lackeys simply dropped me in the general area that they believed to be the myreque's hideout. Foolishly... they gave me blood. And I retained my strength. The chains, already rusted, broke without too much effort, and swinging both my arms around I had wrapped a chain each around the necks of the two guards at the back, yanking them towards me and snapping their necks before they could even raise a finger. I let them fall to the ground and then approached the other 3. I had no weapons on me... but that did not surprise me. The one who had been talking to me seemed to be incharge, and due to the lack of guards I assume they were the last of the myreque. I finished the man to his right, and then stood, blood dripping from my hands and darted backwards before they could attack me. "I let you live for now... so that you may again raise this pitiful force you call the myreque. Simply make sure to kill Vanescula and her lackeys for me..." I am on the other side of the river now... returning I'm sure would mean death, no doubt that is the fate Vanescula believes has become of me. For now, I will rest here, hope that I shall hear rumours of my kind, and again establish myself in a society. No doubt I shall return to Drakans side one day, but that day is not today, perhaps not even in this age, but one day... yes... ''-Taralani'' The Nylsugo It in unkown what occured between her forced banishment and the time when she met Lylander, but it is known that enough time passed that Varrock was around when the two met. Taralani found herself upon the roof of Varrock Castle, and before her, stood who Taralani would soon know as Lylander Nylsugo, engaged in conflict with a human man who persisted in shouting insults at the woman. Taralani stood, and watched. For why should she intervene? The woman killed the man, looked to Taralani, and then left. Full of curiousity, a trait Taralani has foolishly not relinquished, she followed the woman, towards the decrepid blue moon inn, and down into the cellar beneath it where the woman introduced herself as Lylander, and told her of the Nylsugo. Thrilled at having met a vampyre coven outside of Morytania, Taralani immediately took refuge within it and before long was Lylanders right hand woman, by her side constantly, and later entrusted to run the coven by herself. Yet sadly, Lylander always kept Tara out of any... difficult situations, wars imparticular, and so Taralani left the clan, and later discovered that soon after it had died out, the members having dispersed. Time Alone Again, Taralani wandered the world of Gielinor alone, perfecting certain languages where she could, and staying with certain clans now and then, yet never for more than a month. The syvians were one such clan, Isurs had been a friend of lylander's and partly Tara's when the Nylsugo were still strong, with no other place to turn she sought refuge in them, making new friends as she went, but then found herself unable to stay, and again left. For 5 long years Taralani roamed the world of gielinor with no-one to accompany her, taking a few stranded humans off of the streets when she could to satisfy her growing thirst. The sun was a difficult thing to cope with, having been so used to the fogs of morytania and most days she spent inside, empty houses, shacks, wherever she could find, always attempting to find some place where she could gain her life back, gain something, anything, yet always falling short. In the later days of this solitude, she merely took to leaning against the walls of whatever Inn or bar she was nearest too, until her commorb began to vibrate and beep from her belt. "Lumbridge... Catacombs..." Confused, Taralani teleported and once in Lumbridge, headed towards the catacombs, reminiscing about the days when she was an adventurer, before forcing herself to concentrate, and heading down into the depths of the catacombs. At the bottom, stood Lylander Nylsugo, a leader she had not seen for many years. Lylander spoke to her of the four sister covens. The Nylsugo, The Llhembwan, the Nourom, and the coven who's name has been long forgotten, even to her. She explained to her that she knew something was... different... about her. The Nourom had began many years ago, having been one of the first covens to pledge to Drakan, having once been a highly-respected (and rather notorious) family, the Lady of which was one of Drakan's most trusted Vyreladies. The sisterly covens had each been lead by a 'Lady', the overlady or matriarch of the covens, and they had joined together in a strong alliance, so strong that they had begun to call each other 'sisters'. Yet the world of Vampyres was corrupt, and to this day still is, and the sisterly covens slowly dwindled, not by each other, yet by the other highly-ranking Vyrelords, craving for further power. Before Taralani had even been born, the last Nourom Vampyre, had died. Only the Nylsugo were left in the end, and during the god wars, and the small battles and attacks from saradominists that followed, even Lady Venylsia, the proclaimed 'head' of the sisterly covens, and Lady of the Nourom, had died, leaving only Lylander in her place. Lyl rebuilt her old coven, and in turn, found Taralani, an exiled, alone vampyre, yet when she 'turned' her, from her usual vampyric blood, to that of a Nylsugo, (through unmentionable means) she noticed something odd... and even after Tara had left she grew curious of it. She suspected, and later confirmed, that she in fact the last living Nourom descendant she knew of. She told Taralani this news, and explained that when Vampyres conceive, they have human children, and it is likely that one of the last Nourom vampyres, had a human child that was either not worthy of being recorded, or else given away or abandoned at birth, that grew and started their own family. Having no memory of their Vampyric origins, the name was lost to their family, and so by the time Taralani was born, any possibility of her having knowledge of her heritage, was impossible. Lylander invited her to become the leader of the Nourom once more, she believed she could awaken the Nourom blood within her, for even though she was a Vampyre, she had not realised such blood within her, and if she could awaken it, then she would be the last true Nourom, true by blood, not bite. Taralani agreed, and a presence touched her mind, Lyls presence. Before long a great pain filled Tara's veins, as though she had been bitten all over again, and it was so great, that she fell unconscious. When she awoke, her eyes had lost the purple trait of the Nylsugo, and had been replaced by the Blood red of the Nourom, her speed enhanced, and her thirst greater. The Nourom Immediately, Taralani began to gather members for her coven, recruiting an old friend of hers by the name of 'Bunii', a nylsugo covenmate, and taking under her wing 'Risuka' who she adopted as her own son. She left for Morytania, her hood raised to keep Vanescula's eyes and ears unaware of her presence, and she only lowered it once she was again in the house of her foster parents. Nightmare was on her in minute, an arm around her neck, her other hand in her hair as she snarled into her ear. A small smirk crept across taralani's lips, and in what seemed like a flash, Night was on the floor, a knee digging into the centre of her back. "it's me, sister." Shocked to see her alive, Night quickly embraced her sister, Vanescula having spread the rumour that she was dead, a saradominist having caught her in the swamps when out, and the body having never been recovered. Tara explained what had happened, and her foster family grew greatly angered at such a prospect, wanting revenge (even if they secretly knew they could never achieve it). They also told her of Ettore's death, that saradominists had murdered both he and his wife in the night, his children seemed lost. Saddened, yet determined, she began to explain the Nourom, and its history, going back to her bloodline, even if the names were unknown to her. She asked them to join her, those who she had taken to be her family, her biological relatives all dead and buried, and Nightmare agreed, her parents unable to leave Morytania, for fear it would create too great a suspicion, and having a great distrust of the other world. A figure then entered, and Katrina explained that this was Klaus Wehbspyre, a newly adopted vampyre that had sought a family. Tara smiled at him, welcoming him as her brother, and he too agreed to journey back with her to this Nourom. He later explained that he had purposefully sought her, as he knew of both his and her bloodline, that their families had been allies and that he wished to rekindle this alliance between them. Hibernation Nourom Rebirth Trivia *Taralani was once killed by a friend of hers, Wolfiel Rovin. Wolf later revived her and Xido later told her that he commanded to Wolf to do so, or else he would have murdered him himself. *Taralani is able to speak fluently in the following languages: **Common Tongue **Ancient **Elven (though her pronunciation is slightly off) **Kharidian **A limited amount of Fremmenik Category:Nourom Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Vampyre